Calculator
Ogame Tools This is a website with various tools. The tools are developed by brantje from board.ogame.nl. Current tools: * ACS Provit divider * All in one Calc * Alliance page maker * Building Calculator * Colonize simulator * Cr converter * Defence Calculator * Expedition Calculator * Fleet Costs * Graviton Research * Interplanetary Missile * IPR sim * Moon destruction * Moon development * Phalanx Calc * Phalanx Range * Research Calculator * Resource calculator * Resource Production * Server Status * SpySim * Terraformer * Trade Calculator Homepage: Ogame Tools CargoCalc This is a simple tool that can be downloaded in which a person can enter an espionage report and it will tell how many resources can be raided, what cargo capacity is required, it is not always the same because the formula is much more complicated than some people think. It also shows the number of Small Cargoes, Large Cargoes, Light Fighters, Heavy Fighters, Cruisers, Battleships, Bombers, Deathstars, and Battlecruisers with the required cargo capacity rounded to the nearest hundredth. Please note that is does not include anything that must be recycled and the quantities of ships required does not mean that the attack will be a victory or not. The tool also has the function of hitting "Ctrl" "A" (it does not work if you just copy the numbers or the resources and numbers, the whole thing must be entered)which selects all the text in the window, it is necessary to make sure it is not the menu window but the window that has the resources at the top. When this is done you can paste it into CargoCalc and it tells the total number of resources metal crystal and deuterium combined, the number of small cargoes required to move it, and the number of large cargoes required to move it along with respective numbers for each of the three resources. Download page: CargoCalc Evolution Calculator This tool permit to know the costs of your evolution. Homepage: Evolution Calculator JimmyWest Calculator for Ogame This is a advanced calculator for Ogame. Here you can calculate what you need to know to be one step further. Homepage: JimmyWest Calculator for Ogame OGame-Calculator A very simple to use tool designed to effortlessly compute the cost and time for literally anything you need to spend resources on. Homepage: OGame-Calculator Resource Calculator Enter the number of colonies you have and then the levels of your Metal, Crystal, Deut and temperature and this tool will let you know what your hourly and daily resource production is on each colony and throughout your empire. Homepage: Colony Resource Calculator Commerce Calculator Allows you to know how many resources you will get for any amount of metal, crystal or deuterium. Homepage: Commerce Calculator Offline utilities OGame Calculator A simple to use calculator that shows everything you should know about your empire in one place. You can calculate cost and duration of next mine levels, production, energy and more. Expired/pared domain - 18:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Darth Raider's Ogametific Calculator This small tool can be downloaded onto your computer and it will tell you anything you need to know from building/research costs to the time it takes your fleet to fly from Galaxy 7 to galaxy 3. server does not exist as of 04 Nov 2008 Dark_Soldier's Raid Profit Calculator This is an excel spreadsheet which allows you to quickly figure out how much profit you have made from your daily raids. It includes a place to input lost ships and an IPM cost calculator. It also has a place to input deuterium consumption and a monthly breakdown of resources gained. Raid Profit Calc Category:Community Category:Tools